


Home

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Moving In Together, Older Characters, theyre like 22-23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: "Lisa, haven't we been home all this time?"
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since the noble rose event is running in endori right now i got all these feeling about yukilisa, i love them too much ah
> 
> English is not my first lenguage so i hope that if you find mistakes with grammar or something else you could tell me!  
> Enjoy this!

Lisa threw herself on the mattress on the floor in the middle of her living room where Yukina was already lying down, it was the second day of them moving and charging boxes and it was becoming a hard job.

It had taken them three years to pay for their own apartment in the area furthest from the center of Tokyo, it was not that big but for two people it was more than enough. Their parents gave part of the money as a reward for the hard work they did helping them a lot, they rented during their first years in college and despite the previous previous apartment was quite comfortable it couldn't be compared to the feeling of _a own home._

Lisa kept a job at a restaurant near the campus and her hours were quite accessible with her school hours, while Yukina had gotten a small job at a bookstore in the same area as their apartment where she worked on weekends.

In addition to paying their rents, meals and trips they saved a part of their money, without ignoring that every two weeks they traveled back to their homes to visit their parents and also see their friends.

Both Sayo and Rinko had decided to study in Osaka while Ako was concentrating on her last years of high school and preparing for university, so Roselia at the moment had many of her activities on hiatus, but they still composed and released songs, just not with the same frequency. Yukina had promised her fans and the band that it was all for Roselia's good and that when they returned they would be the best version of Roselia they could offer.

At the moment, Yukina and Lisa were enjoying their little rest, today they had finished with their furniture and the last part was the boxes of their clothes and the rest of their belongings, such as kitchen utensils and some books and records, but they had been working about 3 hours and at this time their arms and legs were asking for a break.

"Hey Yukina..."

"Is something wrong, Lisa?"

"Hehe nothing nothing, just ... I wanted to know if you are excited about this"

"Move things?"

"No, no ... have a home"

A silence, suddenly all she could hear were a few cars in the distance and some footsteps and blows from their upstairs neighbor, Lisa had had this warm feeling in her chest since they started looking for available places in the city, they had started their relationship in the middle of the senior year in high school and despite knowing each other all their life she felt completely new.

Now it seemed like a dream, they spent their whole lives being neighbors that living together did not seem to be so different, but having breakfast, cleaning, doing homework, watching television, listening to music, sleeping ... from that moment it was going to become something that Lisa would always share. She was just 16 again when I thought about all that.

"Lisa, haven't we been home all this time?"

The bassist was suddenly blank.

"Uh... I don't know if I fully understand your question, Yukina" what happened next was not something Lisa expected. Silently Yukina turned to meet her girlfriend's gaze directly, gathering their foreheads and closing their eyes for a few moments.

Lisa's breath caught in her throat as suddenly her heart raced, Yukina's direct samples always caused her hundreds of emotions and the tickle in her stomach always made her love the girl in front of her a little more.

Letting herself go, Lisa closed her eyes equally, letting the silence and the environment numb her a little, the smell of Yukina's hair filled her senses a little and the combination with the new smell of the apartment only made the experience more pleasant, as a normal thing her body settled and hugged Yukina with her hands on her shoulders as the vocalist's hands wrapped around her waist and almost completely closed the space between them, Yukina hid her head on Lisa's neck while the bassist stroked her head and leaned her nose into her girlfriend's hair.

After a couple of minutes Lisa was about to sleep until Yukina spoke.

"What I meant is, you have always been my home Lisa" Yukina said tenderly as she leaned more on Lisa "Since we were kids, even when I left, especially when we joined as Roselia and now, you are my home much more than you have ever been”

Lisa's heart seemed filled with warmth, her eyes suddenly felt teary and her arms tried to attract Yukina more close to what was already, even it was really possible.

"What an unfair girlfriend you are, Minato Yukina" the little laughs of the vocalist filled the apartment and suddenly everything seemed like a cloud "But yes ... I think the word home fits with you"

What happened next was a soft and tender kiss started by Lisa, with her hands now on her girlfriend's cheeks, she tried to show how much she loved Yukina and all that it meant to be by her side.

"I love you" said Lisa, leaving kisses on Yukina's cheeks, who was kinda embarrassed by all the attention, but obviously there was no complaint.

"I love you too" she murmured in response with a smile on her lips "Now ... do we order something for dinner or would you rather go find a place?"

"I would prefer to cook it myself but it seems that our stove will arrive until Friday so... Let's go get something, we can go for a walk and on the way back we can see around, do you like the plan?"

"It seems perfect ..." Yukina replied leaving a kiss on Lisa's cheek.

They carefully rose from the mattress until Lisa realized something.

"Shouldn't we put the mattress in the room?"

"We can sleep here today"

"Definitely not, come on, help me on that side"

"I refuse" Yukina said taking her bag and jacket and walking to the door.

"Yukina come here right now and help me with this mattress!" Lisa yelled running towards her taking her bag alike and coming out behind her.

They could move that mattress tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! i did with all my love  
> thanks for reading :)
> 
> find me on twt as @hika_tsugu! sometimes i throw my headcanons about my favorite ships so go and check if you want


End file.
